Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 9
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

After Wyatt kissed her, Amy is confused

After Wyatt kissed her, Amy is confused. She tries to hide the kiss from Chris and she goes to see Coop. Unknown by Wyatt and Amy someone else witnessed the forbidden kiss. Meanwhile Kris is attacked by Stolas, who is close to becoming the Source of all Evil. So Patty tells Kris she can stay in the manor. Also a person's real identity is reviled, and this could cause a certain Halliwell a lot of heartbreak.

A/N: I should have the first chapter up by Monday.


	2. Pancakes

I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO SO WITH CHARMED. I do own Amy, Jess, Kris, Aaron, and Stolas.

Amy stood in the kitchen making pancakes for everyone. It was a Saturday morning and the people in Halliwell Manor were just starting to stir. Chris walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. "That smells good." Chris said as he put his arms around Amy and rested his hands on her pregnant stomach.

Chris put his head in Amy's neck and began to kiss the soft flesh. Amy flipped the last pancake onto the large plate next to the oven. Amy pulled away from her fiancée and gave him a kiss before walking into the dinning room.

Jess, Patty, and Melinda came into the dinning room and sat around the table, helping themselves to the pancakes. Amy and Chris sat down as the heard the front door open and close. "Anyone home?" Piper's voice called.

A moment later Piper came into view. "Morning mom." Chris said as he put a pancake on his plate.

"Where is Wyatt?" Piper asked as she sat down between Melinda and Jess.

"He is still asleep." Patty said. "And he sure has been acting strange these past few weeks."

"Strange?" Piper asked, she was clearly worried for her son.

"And I know why." Jess said under her breath, but everyone in the dinning room heard her. Jess saw Amy tense.

"Why?" Piper asked.

Jess knew that now she would have to tell them. "A few weeks ago I saw Wyatt kiss Amy." Jess said silently hoping no one heard her, but they did.

The room went silent. Chris turned to Amy. "Did you kiss him?" Chris asked. Amy could tell he was trying to stay clam but he was pissed.

"He kissed me." Amy said before she got up from her chair and went up to her room.

--

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

--

Chris orbed himself to the golden gate bridge from his chair. Piper looked like she had just eaten a hippo whole. "Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I know what I saw." Jess said.

"Hey what's up?" Wyatt asked as he came down the stairs.

"What's up?" Piper echoed before she raised her voice so she could yell at her son. "You kissed Amy that's what is up! You younger brother is heart broken! Amy is confused! You are setting a bad example for your sister! I raised you better than that Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

Piper got up and stomped to the front door, slamming it behind her. "Well that could have been worse." Melinda said as she took a bite of her pancake.

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. I had finals and I have been doing other things... REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Help Me Coop

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy knocked on Phoebe and Coop's front door. Amy needed to talk to Coop. Phoebe answered the door and she could tell right away that something was wrong. "What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked as she closed the door after Amy had entered.

"I need to talk to Coop." Amy said. Phoebe didn't ask any questions and she went upstairs to get her husband.

Patience had heard the door and she came out of the living room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Are you still living here?" Amy asked. She tried to make a joke out of it but it was crappy because of her mood.

"Actually next week I am moving in with a friend." Patience said. She could tell something was wrong because like her mother and sisters she was an empath. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Coop came down the stairs alone. He looked confused. "What's going on?" He asked. "Phoebe said it was urgent. Is Patty…"

"No Patty is fine." Amy assured him. "I just need your help. Wyatt kissed me."

"He did what?" Patience yelled.

"Patience shouldn't you be packing?" Coop asked and Patience took the hint and left them alone. After his daughter had gone upstairs he turned back to Amy. "And you want my help because now you are unsure of who you are meant to be with." Amy nodded and Coop sighed. "You already know the answer to that. But I can show you your past loves and your future love."

"Well that is if you aren't to busy to help." Amy said.

"Come into the office." Coop said as he opened a glass door.

--

Kris and Patty were sitting in Kris's apartment talking and catching up. Kris was now a writing teacher at a local high school. She actually had Jess in one of her classes. Kris was also writing a novel. Kris had also explained that it had been a long time since she had done any demon hunting. "I guess when they stopped coming after me; I felt that I didn't need to go hunting demons." Kris said.

"I wish my life was demon free." Patty said. "But demons come along with the Halliwell name I guess."

"But you have a great boyfriend and many loving students." Kris pointed out.

Before Patty could answer her friend a demon simmered into the living room. Patty knew that demon. It was Stolas. He was the one who killed Jess's parents and he had nearly killed both Amy and her unborn son.

Stolas conjured an energy ball and threw it at the girls. Patty pulled Kris from the couch and they hit the floor as the energy ball hit the back of the couch. Patty jumped up and jumped into the air. She levitated in the air and tried to kick him but she missed and hit the entertainment center and she fell into it and it fell in pieces to the ground.

Kris flicked her wrist and a piece of wood from the entertainment center went into Stolas' shoulder and he simmered out. Kris went to help Patty up. "Well their goes your demon free life." Patty said.

--

Chris was cleaning out the glasses that were sitting on the bar. Chris had called his cousin and she agreed to come and meet him. "I don't know what to tell you." Pandora said. "I am not very good at giving advice. But it seems to me that Amy never kissed Wyatt." Pandora watched her cousin carefully. "Why don't you talk to your dad?"

Chris had not thought of that. He knew his mother had blown up at Wyatt, but he had never thought to talk to his father. "Yeah I think I will." Chris said as he sat a glass on the bar. "Can you make sure the band gets set up?" Chris grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah sure thing." Pandora agreed.

A/N: I know it is a little short but please don't kill me. Be Kind And REVIEW.


	4. The Past

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Warning: This chapter contains an attempted rape scene.

"Take my hand and I will take you to your past to see your past loves." Coop said as he extended his hand to Amy. Amy put her hand in his hand that he had offered to her. A pink light surrounded them and when it stopped they were in Amy's childhood home.

A ten year old Amy ran past them and into the living room and she was followed by a blonde boy. "That was a close one." The boy said.

"Yeah." Little Amy agreed. "My mom almost caught us."

Both of the children pulled out cookies. "Now all we need is milk." The boy said.

"Let me take care of that Timmy." Amy said.

_Give us what we wish_

_As long as it isn't fish_

Two glasses of milk appeared in front of them. "Amy I am going to miss you when I move to Arizona." Timmy said before he took a long drink of milk.

"I will miss you to." Amy said as she finished her milk. "But we can still talk on the phone."

"I will miss you more." Timmy said as he kissed Amy's cheek.

Amy watched on with tears in her eyes. Amy had stayed in touch with Timmy over the years. "Timmy was my first crush." Amy explained to Coop/

"We can go now." Coop said as he grabbed Amy's hand.

--

Patty and Kris entered the manor and Kris had a suitcase in hand. "Wyatt!" Patty called.

Wyatt and Jess came down the stairs. Jess noticed the suitcase Kris had. "What happened?" Jess asked.

"Stolas attacked us." Patty explained. "I offered Kris a room here."

"She will be safer here." Wyatt agreed. "I am going to check with the Elders." Wyatt orbed out.

--

Amy and Coop appeared in a school hallway. It was Amy, Wyatt, and Chris's old high school. The bell rang and the hallway became flooded with students.

The teen Amy was walking next to a teen Chris. "I don't trust him." Chris said bitterly.

"I know." Amy said as she touched her friends arm. "But I do."

"Why?" Chris demanded. It seemed like a fair question but it was hard to answer.

"Because he is my boyfriend." Amy said

Amy walked away from Chris and up to her boyfriend Justin, who greeted her with a kiss. "Hey babe, you need to come over to my house after school." Justin said. "I got some new movies I think you will like."

Amy exchanged a look with a teenage Wyatt. Wyatt and Justin were on the football team and they hung out together. Both Wyatt and Chris knew that he was beating her. She had bruises all over which she explained by saying she had fallen or walked into a door. "I will be there." Amy said.

The setting changed and all the teenagers disappeared. Amy and Coop were in a house that belonged to Amy's boyfriend. Amy and Justin were lying on the sofa making out when he tried to push Amy's shirt up. "What the hell are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Oh come on baby you know you want me." Justin cooed.

"I don't want to have sex." Amy said.

Justin ripped open Amy's blouse to expose her bra. "But I do." He said and he over powered her back into a laying position.

Amy struggled against him. "WYATT!" Amy yelled. "CHRIS!"

Justin punched her in the face and split her lip. "Shut up bitch." Justin yelled.

Wyatt and Chris orbed in and saw Amy struggling against her boyfriend. Wyatt pulled Justin off of Amy and punched him in the face. Chris went to check Amy, but she struggled against him, thinking he was Justin. "Amy it is me." Chris said. Amy stopped fighting him and clung to Chris like a lifeline.

--

Chris orbed into his parents house. "Dad?" Chris called out.

Leo came out from the garage looking confused. "What's up?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt kissed Amy." Chris said as he fell back into the couch.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Chris sighed. "But Amy admitted it.

"Did she admit to kissing Wyatt?" Leo asked as he sat down next to Chris.

"No. She said he kissed her." Chris recalled.

"Maybe she didn't kiss him back." Leo said. "Chris if there is something I am dead sure of in your life it is Amy. You love her and she loves you. I think this one is on your brother. Not on Amy."

--

Amy and Coop appeared on top of the golden gate bridge. Amy knew what was coming because this is her favorite memory to look back on. Amy was standing on the edge of the bridge looking out at the water. She heard the sounds of orbs and turned to see Chris. "Chris I am fine." Amy said as she looked back at the view.

"How can you be fine?" Chris asked. The anger in his voice was very noticeable. "You were almost raped."

"Chris it wasn't your fault." Amy said. "It was mine. I trust him when I should have told you what was happening to me."

Chris turned Amy around so she was looking into his beautiful green eyes. "I feel like this is all my fault." Chris said. "If I had just asked you out instead of chickening out…"

"Wait you were going to ask me out?" Amy asked.

"For homecoming I was, but I could never find the right words." Chris said sheepishly.

"I would have said yes." Amy said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Really." Amy pulled Chris's face towards her and they kissed for the first time.

A/N: Sorry if I scared you with this chapter. Well I thought the ending was sweet maybe even a little cheesy. But what I think doesn't matter it is what you guys think. REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. The Future

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Chris orbed into the manor and he saw Patty, Kris, and Jess sitting around the dinning room table looking through the book. Patty looked up when she heard the orbs think it was Wyatt. "Oh hey Chris." Patty said.

"Ok what happened?" Chris asked as he looked over Jess's shoulder at the book.

"Stolas attacked Patty and I." Kris explained.

"Wyatt went to see the Elders." Jess said.

Wyatt orbed in. "Stolas is starting to take over the underworld." Wyatt said. "He was almost reached source level."

"Source level?" Patty echoed. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"But the source can only be vanquished by the power of three." Chris pointed out.

"We will just have to find another way." Wyatt said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chris asked his brother.

--

Coop and Amy appeared in Halliwell Manor. "We are in the future." Coop explained.

Amy saw herself sitting in a chair looking at the book of shadows, which was on her lap. The future Amy had reddish brown hair with streaks of gray hair. "Mommy." A little girl cried as she ran into the room. The little girl had brown hair and brown eyes,

Amy looked up and smiled at the girl. "Paxton what's wrong sweetie?" Amy asked.

"Matthew put a spider in my hair and Johanna broke my doll." Paxton explained as the girl still had tears in her eyes.

Amy sighed and put the book on the table and got up from the chair. She picked up Paxton. She went into the hall and made her way to the sunroom but she turned to look at the front door when it opened. "I am home." The girl said. She was a young adult with black hair.

"Hey Poppy." Amy said.

"Well I got homework and then I got a date." Poppy said as she went for the stairs.

Amy nodded and she went into the sunroom. Three children were in the sunroom. One had blonde hair and green eyes. Another had blonde hair and blue eyes. The last child had brown hair and green eyes. "Would you two stop picking on your poor sister?" Amy scolded. "Matthew don't put bugs in her hair. Johanna stop braking her dolls. If you want to brake something brake your own dolls."

"Sorry." The green eyed girl named Johanna stood up and hugged her sister.

"Yeah me too." The blonde Matthew said.

"You can play with my dolls if you want." The blonde girl offered.

"Thanks Peyton." Paxton said.

Amy smiled before going back to the living room. She only got halfway there, before Chris orbed in right in front of her. "Your home early." Amy said.

"I missed you." Chris said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too." Chris pulled his wife into a kiss.

Coop turned to Amy. "Do you need to see anymore?" He asked.

"No." Amy said. "I just want to see Chris."

--

Chris and Wyatt walked into the attic. Chris turned to his brother. "Chris I am so sorry." Wyatt said. "I don't know what came over me. I never saw Amy as anything put a sister before. But I guess…"

"Wyatt." Chris said.

"That she is." Wyatt continued.

"Wyatt." Chris said a little louder.

"Carrying my child." Wyatt finished.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled and Wyatt shut up. "I forgive you."

"You do?" Wyatt asked.

"After I talked to dad I knew I forgave you." Chris said.

Wyatt smiled at this, but Chris punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. "What the hell?" Wyatt yelled.

"Now I forgive you." Chris said then he left the attic.

A/N: One chapter left. I hope you all like how this turned out. REVIEW!


	6. It's Not Over

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Patty, Kris, and Pandora were sitting at the bar at P3 listening to Chris Daughtry play What About Now. Chris was leaning over the bar as they were talking. "So Kris are you tired of living in Halliwell Manor yet?" Pandora teased.

"No." Kris said. "It could never get boring there. So Patty where is that hot boyfriend of yours?"

"In L.A." Patty said. "Something for his business."

Chris looked up and saw Amy coming toward them. Chris walked around the bar. He pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry." Amy said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Chris said.

"I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too." Chris kissed her.

"Get a room." A male voice said behind them. They broke apart and saw Chris's cousin Henry Jr. "Do I still get free drinks?"

Chris laughed. "Of course." Chris led them up to the bar and served Henry.

"Kris this is our cousin Henry." Patty said.

"Would you like to dance?" Henry asked.

"Yes I would love to." Kris said and Henry took her to the dance floor.

Chris went and held Amy as Chris Daughtry started to play It's Not Over.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Aaron was in the underworld in the cave of Stolas. "So how is your mission going?" Stolas asked.

"I have them right where I want them." Aaron said and Stolas laughed evilly.

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Guest Staring:

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

Victor Webster as Coop

Natalie Portman as Patience

Jake Lloyd as Timmy

Toni Ann Gisondi as Ten year old Amy

Wes Ramsey as Teen Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Teen Chris

Anna Paquin as Teen Amy

Jeremy Lelliott as Justin

Brian Krause as Leo

Mackenzie Rosman as Paxton

Cole Sprouse as Matthew

Danielle Harris as Poppy

Alyssa Ann Yadrick as Johanna

David Gallagher as Henry Jr.

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

And Skye McCole Bartusiak as Peyton

A/N: REVIEW


End file.
